User talk:Cwellta
Welcome to the [[Club Penguin Wiki]], ! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the [[project:Community Portal|"Community portal"]] for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you '''how to edit'''. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) '''Discussion''' of any aspect of the site, '''and enquiries''', can be made at [[Talk:Main_Page]] or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See [[:Category:Community|this]] to get involved in entertaining projects such as [[Project:Newspaper Directory|Fan written newsletters]]. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the [[Federation Of Penguins]] and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the [[w:c:clubpenguinfanon|Club Penguin Fanon Wiki]] and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the [[Club Penguin Wiki:Community Suite|Community Suite]]. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! [[User:Sith Cub/Parties/Sysop Promotion Party|Come to the Sysop Promotion Party!]] help me! I'm a bit confused and I need a little help! I don't know what to edit. Any extra little jobs are fine. I'll be useful for any jobs or things! If anyones got jobs just ask me. First of all welcome to the club penguin wiki! If you want somthing to do you can join us in editing [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Incomplete_Pages/Stubs incomplete pages]. That should give you somthing to do! Thanks, P.S If You want to come to my party go [[User:Sith Cub/Parties/Sysop Promotion Party|here]] and sign your name by typing ~~~ by a bulletpoint. Hope this helps... i will come to your party! I really want to meet you Sith cub! So see you soon! ditto! dear sith cub i cant sign my name on your party list! Ill do it for you :) [[User:Sith Cub/Parties/Sysop Promotion Party|Come to the Sysop Promotion Party!]] SPP Invite please let my brother come! salteroi is my brother and he really wants to come but he dose not no how to sign his name down either ! ive given you the welcome message... that should help you :) [[User:Sith Cub/Parties/Sysop Promotion Party|Come to the Sysop Promotion Party!]] SITH CUB! Sith cub come and meet me and salteroi at the cove on beanie PS reply! CED now look what you have done! you wrecked my work! There's a part already made in the Pizzatron section i would suggest editing articles not creating them--Ced1214 12:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :( i deleted my page i worked all night long on it i tried but i just couldn't will some one help me to make a different page? Don't worry were keeping it don't hate me--Ced1214 12:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC) thanks guys!:) i would like to thank everyone for cheering me up next time i will ask for more permission! can everyone please help me edit my candytron 3000 page and my brothers magic mirror page? it would be a great help if someone would help me edit the candytron 3000 page. please help me make my candytron 3000 page at least rated medium. because im not familiar with making new pages since i only started to work on this wiki yesterday. if someone would give me a reply to my message i would make a big smiley face. and if anyone else is having any sort of trouble i would insist on helping. and would anyone care to help with my brother salteroi's magic mirror page. he gets the magic mirror from the medieval party Here is some information about my brother page and i was wondering if anyone would be familiar with writing it down or using this information in your own words. The magic mirror was found on the ski hill in the Medieval party 2009. The special mirror could actually answer every penguins question. Penguins came up with funny questions and for some it was very interesting. Who made the mirror was not found out. I had only found out a little bit of information. and anything would help my candytron 3000 page! PARTY INVITE!!!!!! YOU ARE INVITED TO SALTEROI'S CARD JITSU PARTY!!!! DATE: 13 MAY 2009 SERVER: YETI ( WINTERLAND IF YETI IS FULL) ROOM: DOJO AND THEN NIGHTCLUB AFTER! TIME: 12:30-1:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME!!! PLZ REPLY IF YOU CAN COME!!!!! FROM SALTEROI CAN U COME CAN U COME 2 MY PARTY????!!! hey guys whats up guys what is up have i missed any thing? PARTY CANCELLED SORRY MY CARD JITSU PARTY IS NOW CANCELLED! HOPEFULLY ANOTHER PARTY WILL BE HELD SOON!!! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE!!!!!! Sorry I haven't been on line for a while please except my apology that I haven't been on line for some time check my user page at the top of it is a little message for every one and my dream of being on the top user list has ended I guess but oh well at least I work on this wonderful wiki and thats what I should be most great-full for! From cwellta MY GIFTS ! You are using my gifts from my shop without asking me ? I can report you to an administrator for stealing. Make your own gifts if you want.[[User:Hahahahahahaha|Hahaha00000]][[User Talk:Hahahahahahaha|You copied my gifts !]] oh I'm sorry I'm sorry I will put them back That is so stealing! I remember someone who stole. They went evil. Do you want that to happen to you??--[[User:The Real Ben|The Real Ben]] [[User talk:The Real Ben|Talk to Be]][[User:The Real Ben/SecretError404|n]] 09:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm new here I dont know much about this stuff! And I'm sorry do what you want with them put them back and I didnt mean to steal except my apology please! :( I dont want to be called a stealer Please I would not steal if I new more about this stuff and I am more than sorry and I'll say it I'm sorry :( I dont want to be called a stealer Please I would not steal if I new more about this stuff and I am more than sorry and I'll say it I'm sorry I don't want to go evil I PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN! Shout box and others